


Worst Case Scenario

by EverAtYourSide



Series: Promptis Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barcode Reveal, M/M, Noct has none of it, Promptis Week, Prompto gets appendicitis, bit of angst with a happy ending, but tries to hide it, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAtYourSide/pseuds/EverAtYourSide
Summary: Prompto will do just about anything to make sure that no-one ever discovers his deepest, darkest secret. That includes hiding another potentially life-threatening secret from Noct that may end up costing him his life.





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - ~~Fairy Tales~~ \- Getting Caught
> 
> I realize that this is a tad late, but I still wanted to get it up before the conclusion of Promptis week, so better late then never, right? ;) I realized pretty recently that I hadn't been able to do quite as much prep on the back half of all my prompts as I would have liked, which is why I kinda ended up falling a bit behind on things. Since I really wanted to make sure that I got this up in time, I apologize if the story seems a bit rushed towards the end.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“You sure you don’t want to swing by the Citadel tonight and get checked out, real quick?” Noctis asked for what probably had to be like the fifteenth time since he had arrived at Prompto’s house a few hours earlier.

“Nah, dude. Seriously, it’s cool.” Prompto shrugged as he brushed off the sentiment just as quickly as he had every other one before it. “I’m sure it’s just a stomach bug or something… I’ll get over it at some point.” He finished.

Both boys were currently huddled together under one of Prompto’s large blankets as they relaxed and practically became one with the blonde’s living room couch, falling into the well-used cushions as they played one of their favorite video games, watching the long hours of the evening quickly pass by.

“Hey… uh, sorry I ruined our plan to achieve complete and total domination over at the arcade today…” The blonde noted, while still keeping his complete focus on the game and the controller grasped tightly in his hand. The two boys were currently right smack in the middle of a pretty difficult boss fight and Prompto couldn’t afford to lose focus and allow his character to be killed. They were in a race against time on this one, so even the few seconds that it took to revive and regenerate in the game were too costly a loss when even a single second could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” The raven-haired prince replied casually, just as focused as the blonde on trying to get through the current fight. They had been working on trying to take down this boss for the better part of the last hour and they sure as hell weren’t going to admit defeat now. “It’s been a few days since I’ve really been able to just sit back and waste some time playing video games.” Noctis noted as he dodged a powerful attack from the in-game boss, thus being able to follow up with a quick counter and score a bunch of well-needed bonus damage.

Despite the assurances from the prince, that didn’t stop Prompto from feeling guilty about having to call Noct earlier that day to ask if it would be at all possible for them to hang out at his house today as opposed to going to the arcade as they had planned to before. Prompto wasn’t all together sure what his body was trying to do to itself right now, but whatever it was, it wasn’t fun.

The blonde was pretty hopeful in the beginning that he could just push through the apparently random bouts of nausea that seemed to come and go; and even the really annoying cramps that seemed to come around out of nowhere as they centered around his belly button. However so far, the most he had been able to do was to vaguely distract himself from the constant pain with either watching random TV shows or playing video games with Noct. However, things had been getting progressively worse over the past few hours and it was starting to become harder and harder to play it off as no big deal.

At first, Prompto thought that he had gotten some kind of food poisoning from this one food truck that he had stopped at last night on the way home from his part-time job. But when the dull pain seated in his gut refused to subside and only seemed to get worse after he woke up this morning, he had convinced himself that he must be catching some kind of cold or really bad stomach bug. I mean what else could it be?

Prompto had hoped that he would have been able to just suck it up and go meet Noctis at the arcade like they had planned, but he could feel the pain in his stomach continuing to grow stronger and much harder to ignore as the hours ticked away. If he was doomed to have to suffer through whatever the heck this was, he would much rather do it in the privacy of his own home, rather than potentially making some sort of scene in public. He would get over this eventually, he always did.

“Glad to help then, I guess.” Prompto spoke as he tried not to pinch his face together in pain as his stomach had suddenly decided once again to tie itself into all kinds of complicated knots and a sudden strong surge of nausea nearly had the blonde reeling.

Prompto tried to keep his attention elsewhere, _anywhere_ because he knew that if he didn’t try to distract himself from the sudden growing pain, it wouldn’t be long until he completely lost it. The last thing he needed now was for Noct to realize exactly how much like shit he felt right now.

It wasn’t like Prompto didn’t trust himself with Noct, in fact it was quite the opposite; Prompto trusted the prince more than anyone else he had in his life… even including his parents. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? If Noct realized exactly how bad Prompto actually felt then he would not rest until he had dragged the unwilling photographer all the way back to the Citadel by force and Prompto couldn’t take that kind of a risk. If the doctors there examined him… they would find it; and that would be the collective end of the life of Prompto Argentum.

“-ompto…? Hello… hey, you in there, buddy?” Noctis asked as he attempted to gain the blonde’s attention by waving his hand in the other’s face after having paused the game.

“O-Oh, Yeah…! Sorry, Noct.” The blonde quickly apologized. “Just got a little distracted I guess.”

“Dude, you really look like shit, are you sure you’re okay?” The raven-haired boy asked for what had to be the millionth time despite the blonde’s continued insistence. “You know Iggy wouldn’t mind picking us up, and we could probably be back in time tonight to watch one of those new horror movies that you were raving about the other day.”

“For the last time, I. AM. FINE.” The blonde gritted between his clenched teeth. He hoped that Noctis would mistake the way his entire body tensed and started to tremble for anger and annoyance as opposed to his own weakness in his quickly failing attempts to mask his pain. “I’ll be right back.” he muttered quietly before rushing out of the room as quickly as he could.

“Wonder why Prom’s acting so weird today…” The young prince muttered to himself. It wasn’t a stretch to say that Noctis and Prompto knew each other really, really well. Noctis had seen the blonde get sick on quite a few occasions just as Prompto had seen him sick a lot too. Noctis knew the tendencies the blonde couldn’t help but fall into when he got sick… but this? This was definitely something that Noctis hadn’t ever really seen before. It was different, but there really wasn’t much that he could do if Prompto seemed so oddly insistent on keeping everything to himself.

The prince decided that it would probably be best to give the blonde a few minutes of privacy, and if he didn’t come back in another ten to fifteen minutes or so, Noct would just have to go looking for the wayward blonde.

The impatient prince attempted to busy himself with his phone while Prompto was off doing whatever it was that he was doing, but he couldn’t help but get this nagging feeling that something was really off. When ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the blonde, Noctis jumped up from the couch unable to soothe his growing worries.

The prince cautiously made his way up the stairs and headed for the photographer’s room, knowing that it was probably the most likely place the blonde could have wandered off to. As he was approaching the door, he could hear a slight rustling of fabric along with a low moaning with quick, pained gasps, which was more than enough of a reason to throw the door open and rush inside.

As Noctis ran into the small room with a start, his eyes quickly fell on the trembling form of the blonde, curled up into a tight ball as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lower chest, trying desperately to fight through the pain that had now suddenly decided to rip its way through his body.

“Shit- Prom, what the hell…” the raven muttered as he ran over the to bed and dropped down, trying to find the blonde’s face, which right now was completely buried into the mattress he was laying on. His hands were clenching the sheets in some sort of death grip while tears were freely running down his face, as he could do nothing but wait and hope for the piercing pain that was ripping through his chest to subside.

Prompto did not do anything to acknowledge that he had heard the prince’s hushed concern; that was until Noctis pulled out his phone and started dialing, “I’m calling, Ignis.” he muttered quickly and firmly.

He should have known… should have known that despite all the reassurances, the blonde had been putting up a front the entire time. “We’re going to-” he started to say before all of a sudden, he felt something grab the hand that wasn’t currently holding his phone mid-dial.

“N-No…” Prompto croaked hoarsely, his voice cracking as he stared up at the baffled prince with such desperation that Noct couldn’t help but stare blankly back. “Y-You can’t… take me…” The boy pleaded, “Not… to the citadel… please, N-Noct… a-anywhere but t-there…”

“I know you hate hospitals and all the matter alike, but this isn’t a joke, Prom...!” The prince exclaimed completely and utterly frustrated, as well as equally confused at what could possibly be causing the blonde to be so unreasonably stubborn even when he was in what was clearly agonizing pain. “Something is really wrong and I’m not just going to stand around and let you get yourself killed because you don’t like doctors. I’m sorry, but I promise that this is for your own good.” The prince apologized as he finished dialing Ignis’s number and held the device up to his ear until the line, thank the astrals, connected.

“Iggy, I need you to get over here to Prompto’s house as quick as you can; It’s an emergency.”

Despite the horrific pain that Prompto was in right now, he knew that this was nothing compared to what would be awaiting him when the doctors at the Citadel found out that he wasn’t in fact a Lucian-born citizen, but a failed MT experiment, created in Niflheim, Lucis’s sworn enemy since for as long as anyone could remember. If he didn’t die because of whatever the hell was tearing his chest apart, he was certain he would meet his end from all sorts of grisly experiments that the Lucian doctors performed on the unfortunate Niflheim troops they managed to get their hands on.

* * *

 

When Prompto next came to, there were a few things that instantly became clear.

First, he must have lost consciousness at some point between Noct finding him in his room doubled over in pain and getting to wherever it was that he was now, because he found himself in a plain white room and he did not recognize it at all. This had to be somewhere in the Citadel he thought dimly to himself… Noct had mentioned something about taking him to the Citadel, hadn’t he?

Second, although the pain was not _nearly_ at a level of excruciatingly maddening as it had been before, it was definitely still there, but somehow only slightly muted.

The last thing that Prompto noticed as he could finally feel the haze start to lift was the fact that both of his wrists had seemingly secured to the bed that he was now lying on by two sets of sturdy handcuffs; tight enough so that he could barely raise his arms without feeling the cold metal bite roughly at the skin around his wrists.

Well that settled that, this was it… it was all over. His worst nightmare was coming to life right before his very eyes and he was completely powerless to stop it.

Very cautiously, the blonde opened his eyes and attempted to scan the room that he was currently occupying. At the very least, there didn’t seem to be any Crownsguard or Kingsglaive stationed _inside_ his room, they must be guarding outside the door to make sure that Prompto either didn’t get out or to keep other people from being able to get in.

All of a sudden, the blonde’s attention was torn away from scouring the inside of his room, by the sound of someone yelling loudly outside as they seemed to be coming closer by the fact that the voice was steadily getting louder. At first, Prompto couldn’t be sure who the voice belonged to seeing as it had been mostly muffled from being behind the closed door. However, once the angry voice got closer, it was quite clear who that voice belonged to, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was happy or horrified about finding who the owner was.

It was without a doubt, that was Noct’s irritated and angry voice, and the blonde’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he was suddenly terrified at the prospect of the prince entering the room. Prompto didn’t know if he would be able to face him, now that Noct undoubtedly knew exactly who, or what he was. That had to be why the prince sounded so angry, right? Because he found out that he had been tricked for the past year or so by being tricked into befriending some Niff? Some freak of nature?

Luckily for the blonde, the now two, clear voices seemed to stop their advance right before they actually crossed the threshold of the small room where the blonde was currently lying. It was still slightly muffled, but if he _really_ concentrated, Prompto could just barely make out what they were saying, even though they were now speaking in much calmer and quieter tones than the aforementioned yelling.

“I’m sorry Noct, but I’m afraid something has come up and your father has given explicit instruction not to allow you to enter this room.” That was definitely Ignis’s voice, but it seemed strained.

“No shit, Specs. I think I could see that for myself when I saw my best-friend just about die right in front of me…” Noctis scoffed as he came back at the advisor who must have still been denying him access to the room, because despite the sound of protest, the door still remained firmly closed. “Wait, what do you mean, my dad has ordered for me not to be allowed to see Prompto…? Why the hell not? It’s not like his parents are going to show up, I’m pretty much all he’s got right now in terms of family.”

“Have you ever gotten a close look at the outside of Prompto’s right wrist?” The advisor asked, completely ignoring the Prince’s previous questions and moving onto what seemed like the most random and unrelated topic.

“Why the hell would I look at his right wrist?” The annoyed prince shot back, “I mean I’m sure I’ve probably seen it at some point, but how the hell am I supposed to remember something like that? Prom usually wears that wristband of his, but it’s not like that’s a crime or anything…”

“I only ask, because as the doctors were preparing Prompto for his surgery, they… well, they found something; a brand of sorts if you will, in the form of a barcode imprinted on his skin.” The advisor continued very carefully.

“Okay… so he got some weird tattoo on his wrist… who the hell cares? Gladio’s made some pretty questionable decisions when it comes to tattoos, but you don’t see anyone flipping shit about it.” Noctis complained, still completely confused as to why Ignis was so wrapped up in something as random as a tattoo, when there were other matters that were much more pressing like Prompto’s appendix bursting and possibly _killing_ him.

“The problem, Noct, is not the tattoo itself, but what it represents...” Ignis replied. “This particular tattoo is a mark that is found only on people who are from Niflheim… and those that are meant to serve the Empire.”

At this particular revelation, Noctis went silent and Prompto was convinced that he would undoubtedly charge into the room and start yelling and screaming at him for lying and for thinking that someone like Prompto could ever be close to someone like the Prince of Lucis. After holding his breath for a few seconds though, and the door still had not been blown off its hinges, Prompto let out a small sigh of relief, even though he knew that he really didn’t have much to be relieved about right now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the prince uttered a quick, “Wait- how the hell do we even have the information to even figure all that out in the first place? How can you be so sure that this is legitimate intel, Iggy?”

“I’m not proud to admit it,” Ignis frowned as he continued, “Over the years, Lucis has been able to send a number of… spies over to Niflheim to infiltrate the Empire’s labs, in and around Gralea. The agents that were able to actually make it back to the Crown City alive, were able to obtain a certain amount of intel that we never would have been able to get our hands on otherwise… the significance of these barcodes being one such fact.”

The two men probably would have continued arguing, if not for another voice arriving and sternly demanded them to move aside. Before Prompto even had the chance to do anything, the door was slammed open and a tall, very stern looking man walked in; followed by a handful of Crownsguard and of course, the belligerent raven-haired prince and his advisor.

Just looking at how the Crownsguard fell into attention behind the older man, Prompto was convinced that this man must be Cor the Immortal, leader of the Crownsguard. Prompto remembered Noct talking about Cor and of course he knew about all the legends that surrounded the man and all he had done to protect Lucis and Noct’s dad, the current King of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum.

Cor directed two of the Crownsguard to stand at either side of Prompto’s bed and the blonde could do nothing but try and make himself as small as possible, so as not to do anything that might antagonize either of the very stern and intimidating looking soldiers.

“What the hell are you doing, Cor?” Noctis demanded as Cor started to approach the blonde’s bed. “Prompto’s not a threat to anyone and he sure as hell shouldn’t be handcuffed to the bed like a common criminal.”

“Hey kid,” Cor started as he reached the foot of the blonde’s bed and started drumming his fingers impatiently on the thick plastic frame. “You ever wonder why it was that a Niff boy who had no friends and practically no life, would suddenly want to befriend the Crown Prince of Lucis?” he asked, obviously intent on making some kind of point.

“What the hell are you talking about, Cor?” Noctis came right back.

Cor quickly cleared his throat, “I’m saying that it’s quite the coincidence that he’s the only closet-Niff in the entirely of Insomnia and he just so happens to befriend the Crown Prince of Insomnia for no particular reason at all?” The Marshal shook his head. “I just don’t believe it.”

“That is literally the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Cor.” Noctis shot back at the unwavering man in front of him.

“My job is to keep the royal family of Insomnia safe and that is what I intend to do; whether you like it or not.” Cor replied, a stone-cold expression now consuming his features.

“Yeah, well this is completely and utter bullshit and you know it.” Noctis glowered as he sent a piercing glare towards the Marshal, pausing as he quickly decided to change tactics, realizing that after everything was said and done, they were still on the clock and time was still running out. It was obvious by the pain still evident on the blonde’s pale features that they should save arguing for after Prompto was no longer in danger of his appendix bursting and killing him. “So, your grand plan is to sit on your ass, do nothing and risk letting Prompto die because of some stupid grudge that you have against Niflheim, even though you and I both know that he has literally nothing to do with the Empire except for that stupid tattoo on his wrist?”

“Until we can figure things out, the boy is to remain here under guard as a precaution.” Cor stated coldly. “Once we have been able to put the proper precautions in place, you have my word that we _will_ get him down to the OR and go through with the operation. For right now though, he’s going to stay right here, where we can keep an eye on him.”

“Bullshit. I call so much bullshit.” Noctis practically spat back.

“Orders are orders, kid.”

“Well, fuck your orders.” The prince shot back once more, his frustration almost reaching its tipping point. “At least take the six-damned handcuffs off him.” Noctis tried to reason. “Prom is literally one of the most harmless people you will ever meet, and considering the fact that he has appendicitis and is probably still in constant, horrible pain right now; he’s absolutely no threat to you, me or anyone else in this room.” Noctis scoffed. “If he is, then I’m really concerned for the future of the Crownsguard…” He muttered as he finally managed to shove his way past Cor so that he could walk over next to a still very much trembling Prompto.

“Mark my words, I’m not going to let them get away with this, Prom.” The raven muttered as he placed a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder and strategically placed himself between the blonde and one of the towering Crownsguard, currently leering at the boy in the bed as though he were an ugly stain that needed to be washed away.

“I’m afraid that you don’t have any say in this particular matter, kid.” Cor stated sternly as Noctis whipped around to send yet another hateful glare towards the Marshal. “Once this whole appendix issue is taken care of, there is no reason to keep the boy up here and we’ll have him transferred to one of the detention cells in the citadel basement. He will be questioned and then we will do what we must to make sure that this… _liability_ , does not cause any unexpected complications.”

Prompto’s entire body felt heavy and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “N-Noct… p-please… I’m… I’m s-sorry I didn’t tell you… I wasn’t trying t-to use you… I-I j-just…” he muttered, “D-Don’t let them-” He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life imprisoned below the citadel… this was surely just some kind of big misunderstanding, right? He surely didn’t deserve to rot in some Lucian prison just because of something that happened to him when he was practically a baby and didn’t have any choice in the matter…! Astrals-almighty, how did things get this fucked up?

The blonde looked up, hoping to receive some kind of reassurance from the raven-haired prince that he wouldn’t allow him to be dragged off to be forgotten in some dark and dingy cell below the citadel. However, to Prompto’s complete and utter horror, when he looked up at where Noctis had been standing mere seconds ago, he suddenly found the raven was no-where to be seen. It was almost as though the other boy had simply dissolved into thin air.

“N-Noct??” The blonde squeaked out, but no-one answered.

_He’s gone._ A voice sounded inside his head. _You’re nothing but a filthy Niff, why would any Lucian care about some stupid, useless Niff, let along the freaking Prince of Lucis??_

The blonde could feel the tears start to build as he could swear that the room was slowly starting to close in all around him. He felt a sudden pressure on his throat and tried desperately to get air back into his lungs, but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn’t catch his breath.

He then felt a sudden pressure holding his shoulders down, almost shaking them. It must be one of the Crownsguard that had been standing within arm-length of him since Cor had entered the room a few minutes ago, there was no-one else in the room that was slowly fading before eyes that would have any reason to do so. The light pressure and shaking was the only thing that remained as Prompto’s entire world was consumed by darkness.

“s-stop…” The blonde muttered, completely unable to do anything to fight the arms that had now decided to start shaking him more forcefully. “p-please…”

“Prom, wake up…” a voice broke through the silence that had finally settled, but the blonde merely pushed it away as it was too painful…

_Wait._ Prompto’s mind finally seemed to kick back on. _That voice… it couldn’t be…_

“Comon, Prom.” The voice uttered once more. “Wake up.”

 With that, the blonde’s eyes shot open and he was almost instantly blinded by the bright white walls and the natural light that was filling the room with a soft orange glow from the small window on the opposite wall from where Prompto was laying. The room he’s in now wasn’t terribly unlike the room that he had been in before and that starts the blonde’s heart beating furiously as all the emotions quickly started flooding back in droves. Everything from being handcuffed to the bed and his imminent transfer down into the bowels of the Citadel dungeons never to be heard from again because his existence was just one huge mistake.

The blonde frantically started searching for the owner of the voice that had pulled him back from the brink more times than one. At first, Prompto is terrified that he must have imagined the voice out of some kind of horrible desperate delusion, but then he sees a flash of dark-hair in the corner of his eye and tries to turn his head so that he can better see the figure sitting beside him.

“Noct…” he barely breathes, hoping his words won’t make the other male disappear as he had done so before he had been swallowed by the darkness.

“Hey, buddy.” Noctis smiles wide. “Glad to see you back in the land of the living; you seriously scared the crap out of me.”

Okay, Prompto was super confused now… Why did Noct look so happy…? Last thing the blonde remembered, he was on his way down to be interrogated by Cor after the doctors dealt with the whole appendix issue. Was Noct really okay with the fact that he was about to be thrown down to rot in some Lucian jail cell?

“D-Do I really have to g-go?” Prompto choked out. “I d-don’t want to… P-Please…”

Now it was apparently Noctis’s turn to look super confused. Prompto wasn’t really sure why he would be though, since he had been standing right there while Cor had been talking about what his orders had been.

“What in the world are you talking about, Prom?” he asked as he tilted his head to slightly to the side, trying to figure out exactly what had the blonde so confused and anxious.

“I don’t want to g-get locked away… down in the citadel basement… I’m s-sorry… I swear I d-didn’t…” he mumbled as he tried to explain all the frantic thoughts that were weighing him down and settling heavily in his stomach like a large slab of concrete.

“Okay, seriously dude, what the hell kind of pain killers do they have you on right now?” Noctis asked, as trying to stifle a short laugh before a sudden wave of realization seemed to rush across his features.

“Wait, is this about the barcode the doctors found on your wrist?” The raven asked earnestly. “Cause if it is, there’s really no need for you to get so worked up. That’s all been taken care of; total non-issue.” He quickly smiled, but when it was obvious that Prompto didn’t believe him, he decided he should probably explain in a bit more detail. “I’ll admit, it caused quite the stir when the doctors found it during the surgery… there were a few people that started freaking out. But once they sent for the Crownsguard, the Marshal himself was the one who cleared everything up. He admitted that he had found you during one of the Lucian raids on some random Niflheim lab. You were only a baby then, like a year old, but he just didn’t have the heart to leave you there to die; even if you were from Niflheim.”

Prompto suddenly looked up and stared at Noct, daring him to say that he was lying. But everything that he had experienced before was completely contradictory to all of the stuff that Noct had just said… but then everything before had been what…? It had all just been one big, bad dream? Could he really have been so lucky…?

As if to help confirm or deny that it had all indeed just been some horrible, super realistic feeling dream, the blonde barely dared to look down at his wrists… the same wrists that moments ago had been roughly handcuffed to his bed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde hesitantly looked down and to his immense and utter relief, there was nothing there. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about his barcode being so clear and out in the open, but he would take that over handcuffs any day of the year.

“Wait…” He muttered, “S-So you really don’t h-hate me? And I’m not in t-trouble?”

“No, you’re not in trouble, and why in the world would I hate you?” The prince replied so casually, it would have almost made Prompto smile, had he not already been completely and utterly overwhelmed by trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened in since he had woken up. “I don’t care where you were born or if you’re actually from Niflheim or Lucis.” He shrugged. “You’re my best friend and no stupid barcode is going to change that.”

“And that really scary guy, Cor isn’t going to drag me down to the dungeon, because I’m actually a Niff?” the blonde asked apprehensively.

“Nope.” The raven smiled as he messed playfully with the blonde’s hair.

“Good to know.” The blonde noted quietly before muttering, “I guess I should be thankful that my stomach doesn’t feel like it’s trying to tear itself apart anymore… although I still definitely feel like I was hit by a freaking truck or something.”

“Yeah, well that tends to happen after you get rushed into the OR for an emergency appendectomy…” Noctis noted. “Which, by the way, remind me later, because I definitely need to rip you a new one for scaring the shit out of me like that, back at your place.” The prince half-laughed, before his expression hardened quickly. “But seriously, what the hell, Prom…? You can’t hide stuff like that… you could have died!”

“Y-Yeah sorry…” The blonde apologized. “I’ve just spent my entire life despising and being absolutely terrified of anyone especially, someone as important as the Citadel doctors seeing my barcode and well, you know…” the blonde trailed off, unable to finish that particular sentiment.

“Don’t worry about it,” the prince shrugged. “Just don’t do that ever again, _Crown Citizen_.” He finished, making sure to put very specific emphasis on those last two words, which was promptly followed by the blonde practically bursting into tears because he was so happy and relieved that Noctis finally knew the truth and it hadn’t been the end of the world like he had always expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> Free to check out my blog on tumblr! [ever-at-your-side-15](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ever-at-your-side-15)


End file.
